Adventures in Glowerhaven
Ben Tennyson has just turned 18, but during his birthday trip to Europe. His omnitrix suddenly took him to Glowerhaven, where Kyra and Eric desperately asked Ben to save the kingdom's future. But he and Gwen can't do it alone, they team up with Kyra, Eric, Hopgobiln, and the PokeSquad! Cast * Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson/Eric the Wizard * Kari Wahlgren as Gwendolyn Tennyson/Charmcaster/Serena * Paul Eiding as Grandpa Max * Jodi Benson as Kyra/Misty * Jeff Bennett as Hopgoblin/Captain Angus * Matthew Broderick as Ash Ketchum * D.B. Sweeney as Brock * Fred Tatasciore as Cilan * Katie Griffin as Iris * Steve Blum as Tracy * Will Friedle as Max * Tara Strong as May * Elijah Wood as Spyro the Dragon * Billy West as Sparx the Dragonfly * E.G Daily as Cynder the Dragon * TBA as John Conner * TBA as Sarah Conner * Chiara Zanni as Dawn * Charlet Chung as Bonnie * Matt Olsen as Clement * Keith Ferguson as Kiawe * David DeLuise as Sophocles * Andie McAffe as Lana * Tia Carrere as Mallow * Laura Bailey as Lillie * Kelsey Grammar as Victor Veloci * Tim Curry as Gary Oak/Gelvarod * TJ the DJ as Man-Dragon * Steve Blum as Vilgax * Malcolm McDowell as Kevin/Val Khan/Lord Maliss * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Sorron Aliens *Wildmutt (Dee Bradley Baker) *Four Arms (Richard McGonagle) *Krookidle (Jeff Bennett) *Grey Matter (Richard Steven Horvitz) *Greninja (Dee Bradley Baker) *Aerodyctal (Doug Parker) *Na'vi (David Owelywo) *Hopgoblin (Jeff Bennett) *Porygon (Rob Paulson) *Mewtwo (Matthew Mercer) *Pikachu (Billy West) *Yoshi (Frank Welker) *Heatblast (Steve Blum) *Butterfree (Andrea Libman) *Latios (Bumper Robinson) *Shocksquatch (Keith Ferguson) *Wailord (Bill Fagerbakke) *Charizard (Keith Szrabajka) *Diamondhead (Jim Ward) *Boldur (Lee Tockar) *Upgrade (Yuri Lowenthal) *Ditto (Dee Bradley Baker) - the Pokemon Ditto *Beedril (Nika Futterman) *Stinkfly (Dee Bradley Baker) *Popollio (Kevin McDonald) *Hoopa (Ogie Banks) *Cannonbolt (Fred Tatasciore) *Lucario (Jason Griffith) *Squirtle (Tom Kenny) *RockDweller (???) *GhostFreak (Steve Blum) *Ditto (Rob Paulsen) - the Omnitrix Ditto *Way Big (Fred Tatasciore) *Eye Guy (Dee Bradley Baker) *Blitzwolfer (???) *Snare-oh (Richard Green) *Frankenstrike (Michael Dorn) *Upchuck (Dave Wittenberg) *Wildvine (Jim Ward) *XLR8 (Jim Ward) *Ripjaws (Fred Tatasciore) *Swampfire (???) *Echo Echo (???) *Humungousaur (???) *Jetray (???) *Big Chill (???) *Chromastone (???) *Brainstorm (???) *Spidermonkey (???) *Goop (???) *Alien X (???) *Turtonator (???) *Rowlett (???) Episodes Season 1 * The Adventure Begins: Part 1 - It begins in Belgium and Ben along with the whole family must help their kin from Glowerhaven through the portal, that leads to Sarcania. * The Adventure Begins: Part 2 - After the team encounters Vilgax, Eric suddenly releaizes the truth about RaptorDyne and it's plans to rule the world. The team must head back to the castle! But they have to fight off some predators in the forests of Glowerhaven. * A Big Problem - Malefor has arrived at Glowerhaven and plans to take over the kingdom, the team must save the kingdom, but they can't do it alone. (This is one of the first times the Dragon Kingdoms are involved. * Stupid Frog! - Ben is forced to work with Hopgoblin after an incident with his Hopgoblin form. * RaptorDyne - Ash buys a RaptorPhone, which he doesn't know that the phone is actually a mind controlling device. He may be immune but the Raptors are aware.. * Sumo Slammers: The Movie - After Grandpa Max forbids Ben to see the new Sumo Slammers movie, he gets help from Hopgoblin and tries to head to the cinema without Grandpa noticing. * Dragon Sickness - Kyra comes down with a cold, but surprisingly, her dragon form has some unexpected side effects such as Fire sneezing, can the team cure Kyra? * A Surprise American Dragon - ???. * Sorren Returns: Part 1 - Sorren returns to get revenge on Kyra and Eric, ??? * Sorren Returns: Part 2 - Not knowing Ben has spellbinding powers like Eric, and that Misty is the Dragon Princess, Sorren is in for it. * Forest Magic - The team discovers a forest with magic, * The Great Glowerhaven Air Race - Ben uses his Latios form to compete in the annual Glowerhaven Air Race, but ???. * Hopgremlin- Feeling down at by an angry group of Pokesquad, Ben, Eric, Gwen and Max, Hopgoblin meets a gremlin, who suddenly merges with him. * Mr. Eric, we Have a Problem!- Eric discovers a problem from Ben and the gang when their ship has been blow not up, so he tries to rescue them. * Night of the Were-Dragon- Ben is bitten by a Were-Dragon, as he realizes he is becoming one. * TBA. Season 2 * Aquatic Pressure- After his omnitrix malfunctions while exploring an abandoned pirate ship, Ben is stuck as Wailord until the omntrix can get repaired. But that's going to be a problem since Wailord cannot breath in the surface, and the repair soap is out of the water! Can Wailord make it to the repair shop without suffocating? * Science vs. Magic - after an argument, Gwen tries to do an experiment that can outbeat Eric's magic. * Judgement Day - The end is coming, and Ben and the gang have to stop it from happening, which is ??? * Wildmutt's New Form - Ben discovers Wildmutt is more wolf than mutt, as he ??? * Dinosaurs in Glowerhaven - They discover there are frozen dinosaurs beneath Glowerhaven, as they have to tame them. * Magic gone Wrong- As punishment for her rudeness, Gwen finds out her magic has turned against her, causing her to have tons of bad luck, as she is forced with one solution, she has to apologize to Ben for the biggest rude thing she has ever done to him...which was ??? * Grey Matter and Hopgoblin- When Hopgoblin is captured by poachers, Ben as Grey Matter ends up in the same situation as he is, as they have to escape. * The Day of the Dragons- Today is the day of the Dragons, as they have a tradition that ??? * Kevin Arrives- Kevin seeks revenge for his humiliation, as he ??? * Kevin Arrives Part 2. Kevin tries to harm Ben, but ultimately realizes he's his friend. can Ben and Kevin get along? * Ben and Hopgoblin Get Grounded- ???. * Kyra's Fury- ???. * Enter the Dragon- After a small creature enters Kyra's body and harms her. Ben must use Beedrill to enter her body and save her. * National Alien Day- ???. * Don't Eat the Alien Food!- ???. * Wizard Graduation- ???. Season 3 * Escape from the Pound: after Wildmutt and Hopgoblin ???. * Grandpa Max's Big Secret- ???. * The Juggernaut Returns- ???. * Sad Ben- ???. * Ben to the Future- ???. * Omnitrix Glitches- ???. * Ben gets Busted- Ben gets accused for crimes he didn't do, so ???. * ??? - In order to beat Eric in a card came, Ben and Ash make up a make-belief story about Ben encountering a hitman who killed his boss for a formula, and relocated to Deliverance, Alabama where he has a new identity to protect himself, including his family. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Trivia * Although Ben's now an adult, he still acts pretty childish and still loves Sumo Slammers. * Hopgoblin is as stupider and as funnier as ever! * Kyra and Eric now have Omnitrixes! * The omnitrix now has Pokémon forms! * The events after the Robot Gwen was destroyed. And Gwen is similar to her future self while wearing Nani Pelekai's clothes. *The character designer like the original series with Chrisman's animation. *This is the first time when the alliance between Pokemon and Men of Action made together. *The show is also the first in the franchise to incorporate curse words such as "damn", "hell", etc. *Each season has an episode count of 16 episodes. *TBA. Gallery Aliens and omnitrix forms go here. A82F0760-CE9A-4C84-96C2-A5354A2BE842.png 3B917D7A-E3BD-4F60-8EE5-0DE489AA3E15.jpeg 96F68839-07AF-4988-A7D3-575D4B135B3C.png DF92033F-692C-4A5D-81C5-FAAA6001478F.png 8B3D83AD-3A14-45B1-B54A-57089E0BADB4.png 5545C9A2-29B5-4774-A9C3-437DDB4C3E7C.png ED1FB75C-B87A-4D34-BBE5-AC78C000D6EF.png 169E8B0A-653C-487B-88D4-038534DDF14F.png 54B3E8A2-85BA-4AB9-B728-54754E510B62.png C7A161A6-FD8C-4A23-8A1C-A6A04922FC75.png 7E062378-FB62-4058-BCD6-B8B3EACEF786.png C0D8B190-7A8C-473E-B08B-495B67600D70.jpeg D4CC469E-952B-439F-9AFB-81D104FF8560.png F7EA7932-17F9-4623-9CCC-ACD38D409679.png 758B4B57-017D-4FDC-A3D9-B2DFD9AC8FB2.png CFC68998-ECFD-4AF8-BDDE-47B695B9B617.png 3CE50BE0-3D3D-4E05-8550-4F5F0CACAE9F.png 4A3655E8-369C-4FF7-8728-5055D6D088DD.jpeg A9B89F72-9EE5-49CF-AE7D-B08AD1ADCF08.png 75BA6AD0-7612-4ECA-94D5-1632753B1727.png D7F7D39E-1DE0-47C9-A2CA-5BD6E179DBB1.png 8A509829-FD58-420C-A841-3E9B3F755E88.jpeg 17C3F36E-9BE1-4C2E-B77E-9B0F7ED21C5B.png 8C6E3A73-ED1E-445F-9482-D0BF05C7F9BE.jpeg 32580EA5-2E0F-48B6-97C9-F65439BB8DF5.png E0227082-D1CF-43C4-979C-51D40A0C8ACF.png 05AF41F9-1551-4666-9ED8-FCC5A0DF1FF9.png 0C554AA5-45BF-4013-BCB4-EC23B78FFF61.png Category:TV Shows